


The Smoke Hole

by milevenmirkwood



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, The Smoke Hole, gayified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: Richie and Eddie have a heart to heart moment during the smokehole ritual.





	The Smoke Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little short Reddie fic and I thought it'd be cute if they were all adorable and cuddly not realizing how affectionate their being cause of the smoke inhalation. So anyway onto the story!

The smoke spread out across the clubhouse, causing an opacity that made Eddie a little frightened. He knew they were there but he couldn’t see them. He couldn’t see anything. Who knows what lay only a couple of inches from him? Here was the only place Eddie felt truly safe and though his lung were on fire, his head swam. His fear quickly evaporated into giddiness and even felt a small smile spread across his face.

“Penny for yo thoughts young lad?” Richie said softly in an awful Scottish accent, draping an arm around Eddie’s shoulders.

Eddie’s smile despite his best efforts to look annoyed.

“That’s the worst accent I’ve ever heard Trashmouth.” Eddie complained quietly, not wanting their conversation to disturb the others.

“Don’t stop you from smiling now do it?” Richie quipped, doing an Italian mobster.

“Beep beep Richie.” Eddie said, relaxing into Richie’s embrace instead of shrugging him off like he usually would.

He couldn’t see, but Richie was smiling himself as he stared down Eddie and his eyes shone behind he Coke bottle glasses. Having Eddie curled against him made his heart clench for more reason than one.

“What’s It waiting for? Huh? We’re sitting here getting doped up and It’s just watching. It could come now but it doesn’t and It’d have any easy ass time. We wouldn’t even know what’s happening.” Richie said, voice far away and quivering.

The words would normally send chills down his spine and he’d shove at Richie, but he wasn’t afraid of what was outside the walls with Richie’s arm around him.

“Are you scared?” Eddie whispered.

“I am Eds. You see the parents around here? Their kids go missing and it’s nothing to them. What’s scarier than getting massacred and having no one give a damn?”

Eddie let the words sink in and tilted his head to look up at Richie, who was looking down at the ground with a unreadable look on his face.

“I would.”

Richie looked over and their eyes met. The two felt like they were in their own world as the smoke literally separated them from the others, whose numbers had dwindled from five to three.

Eddie stared up at Richie with a small smile and before he could react, Richie lips were on his forehead just below his hairline. It reminded him of his father.

“I would too Eddie.”

Not long after the smoke became too much for Eddie as he scrambled out of the clubhouse. He stared up at the clouds after two takes of his inhaler. Ben sat beside him looking anxiously between Eddie and the clubhouse, no doubt worried about Beverly.

“Are you gonna be okay Eddie?” Ben asked as the two were remined of the day they met.

All of Eddie felt normal, but the spot right below his hairline. It burned beautifully.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just cracked her phone screen? Yay!
> 
> Anyway I feel bad about posting something this short so I'll try to upload within the week. I love you guys and as always appreciated!


End file.
